With the development of life quality and an extension of life span, cardiovascular diseases are becoming a major cause of deaths for human beings. An early diagnosis of cardiovascular diseases may reduce the death rate of cardiovascular diseases. An analysis of imaging findings and functional data of cardiac structures may be important for the diagnosis. Image segmentation may play an important role in the analysis. A segmented image may be used for various applications, for example, a quantitative analysis of a tissue volume, a location of a pathological tissue, a study of an anatomical structure, a preparation of a treatment planning.
A cardiac chamber may be segmented in a reconstructed image. A deformable model may be used for segmenting the cardiac chamber. The segmentation may be achieved based on matching the deformable model with the reconstructed image. However, there may be various cardiac chambers in a single image, and the various cardiac chambers may have effects on each other. Thus, it may be difficult to segment each of the various cardiac chambers. Therefore, it would be desirable to develop a technique for segmenting various cardiac chambers.